The Game
by Cloud1124
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE!/Permainan Yesung dan Donghae menemui bagian akhir. Apakah mereka akan bersama?/"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia..."/"Na do saranghae, chagiya."/Donghae tersenyum/YeHae-YeWook-HaeHyuk/Warning inside/DLDR!/RnR?
1. Begin

**Title : The Game**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

** Plot dan Ide cerita ****milik**** Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : YeWook/HaeHyuk/YeHae**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : **

**Malam itu, permainan keduanya benar-benar dimulai, padahal keduanya tahu kalau semuanya akan berubah dan tidak akan sama lagi kenapa masih nekat memulai permainan ini? Akankah perasaan lain tumbnuh dia antara Yesung dan Donghae?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair.**

**Mind to RnR?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"─_hyung_, kau ikut kan?" Tanya seorang _namja_ tampan yang kini sibuk dengan ransel hitamnya.

"Ah, _mian_ Wookie-_chagi_, aku lelah sekali. Kurasa hari ini aku akan istirahat saja," jawaban dari sang lawan bicara membuat sang _namja_─Kim Ryeowook, mengangguk singkat tanpa menolah pada _namja _lawan bicaranya tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_. Yesung-_hyung _dan Donghae-_hyung _jaga rumah baik-baik!" Pesannya pada _namja _tadi─Yesung.

"Eh, Hae tidak ikut pergi?"

"_Anni_. Ia begadang untuk main dengan Kyu semalaman. Sekarang dia tidur," jawabnya, kali ini Ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, _arraseo..._"

"Hm, aku berangkat dulu _hyung_! Sampai jumpa!" Serunya semangat.

"_Ne_, hati-hati." Pesan Yesung sebelum tubuh mungil kekasihnya berlalu keluar.

.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di belakangnya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar guna mengurangi nyeri karena kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing. Sejenak memikirkan kepergian para _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_-nya ke Lotte World untuk sekedar mengisi libur pendek mereka dari jadwal Super Junior yang padat. Sebenarnya ia mau saja ikut, tapi sepertinya denyut di kepalanya memprotes tak setuju. Tangan Yesung terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"_Hyung _sakit?" Suara itu membuat Yesung membuka matanya sejenak, memandang sang _dongsaeng_ yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur.

"_Anni_. Sudah bangun Hae? Lapar?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat sang lawan bicara. Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya, sekedar bertatap muka dengan Donghae yang kini sedang menguap tanpa sedikitpun berniat menutupinya.

"Semuanya sudah berangkat _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae seraya mengikuti Yesung yang kini berjalan ke arah dapur.

"_Ne_. Ah, tadi Sungmin dan Wookie sudah membuat sarapan. Coba saja cek ada sisa untukmu tidak." Seru Yesung kemudian menghabiskan segelas air yang baru saja diambilnya. Dengan segera Donghae membuka tudung saji yang ada di tengah meja, setelah menemukan sepiring omelet telur dan nasi ia bergegas mendudukkan dirinya dan menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

Yesung ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi Donghae, tangannya terjulur mengambil ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak begitu saja diabaikan sang pemilik. Baru ia akan menekan _keypad_ ponsel tersebut, dering terdengar. Di layar, nama Eunhyuk terpampang jelas.

"Hae, Hyukkie menelepon..." Katanya seraya memberikan ponselnya pada Donghae yang masih sibuk menelan sarapan paginya. Namun bukannya berhenti untuk mengangkatnya, Donghae justru dengan santai berdiri dan mengambil air minum yang langsung dihabiskannya.

"Biarkan saja _hyung_, paling juga Hyukkie menanyakan oleh-oleh yang kuminta," jawabnya dingin dan kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan ritual sarapan paginya.

Yesung memandang aneh wajah Donghae yang kini kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan santai, tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan dering ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti. Setelah beberapa menit, dering itu berhenti juga dan membuat suasana hening di antara keduanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hyukkie?" Tanya Yesung, tangannya kini meletakkan kembali ponsel Donghae ke tempat semula, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain _game_ yang sebenarnya adalah niat awalnya. Di tanya begitu rupanya membuat Donghae terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Tidak bisa dibilang bertengkar sebenarnya, hanya saja semalam dia memarahiku karena aku memilih bermain _game_ dengan Kyu daripada menemaninya tidur, tadi pagi juga dia sengaja menendang kakiku berkali-kali untuk membangunkanku," Donghae meletakkan sendok-garpunya dan beranjak untuk mencucui piring.

Di tempat duduknya, Yesung terdiam dan memandang punggung sang _dongsaeng_ yang kini sibuk dengan piring cuciannya. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau marah Hae, Hyukkie benar, kau seharusnya istirahat semalam, dan untuk tendangan itu, mungkin karena kau terlalu sulit dibangunkan." Tanggapan Yesung sukses membuat Donghae berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya.

"_Hyung_? Kau membela Hyukkie?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Yesung tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak membelanya Hae, hanya saja menurutku Hyukkie tidak sepenuhnya salah. _Arra_?" Yesung menghampiri Donghae, tangannya dengan terampil menata piring dan sendok-garpu kembali ke rak tempatnya. Donghae terdiam, entah ia marah atau berusaha mencerna kalimat Yesung barusan.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat ini. Dan rasa bosan sudah merasuki kedua _namja _yang kini duduk bersebelahan di ruang tengah, _namja _di sebelah kanan sibuk dengan _remote _televisi, ibu jarinya dengan giat menekan tombol-tombol di sana untuk sekedar mencari _channel_ yang dirasa cukup asyik ditonton. Sementara _namja _satunya kini sibuk dengan koran pagi yang ada di pangkuannya.

Dengan cepat Yesung menutup korannya, menyudahi acara membacanya dengan wajah masam. Bunyi kemeresak koran yang dilipat membuat Donghae menoleh sejenak dari acara televisinya. Melihat wajah _hyung_-nya yang seolah hampir mati kebosanan membuatnya berpikir keras mencari ide untuk sesuatu yang bisa di lakukan berdua.

"Hae, jalan-jalan yuk! Aku bosan diam terus." Suara Yesung menginterupsi pemikiran keras yang sedang dilakoni Donghae.

"Eh? Kemana _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Yesung terdiam sejenak.

"Kemana saja lah, kita makan siang sekalian. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, tunggu ya, aku siap-siap dulu." Seru Donghae sambil berlari masuk kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dengan celana jeans, kaos dan jaket menggantikan pakaian tidurnya tadi, tak lupa sebuah topi menutupi bagian atas rambut cokelatnya. Di dekat pintu, sosok Yesung yang sudah berganti baju menunggu dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"_Kajja._" Ajakan itu disambut anggukkan singkat dari Donghae yang langsung berjalan menyusul.

.

.

Cafe yang terletak di ujung jalan itu menjadi pilihan Yesung dan Donghae, pengunjung di sana memang tak terlalu banyak, bahkan mungkin terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran cafe dengan interior bagus seperti ini. Keduanya memilih duduk di meja yang letaknya di pojok ruangan, tak lama setelah duduk, seorang _waitress _cantik menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah buku menu ditangan─ahh, jangan lupakan senyum manis yang setia terpatri di wajah mulusnya itu.

"_Annyeong_. Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya sang _waitress _sopan setelah menyerahkan buku menunya pada kedua tamu di hadapannya. Sejenak Donghae dan Yesung sibuk memilih di antara berbagai menu yang tertulis.

"Aku pesan _seafood pancake _satu, dan _ice vanilla latte_. Kau Hae?" Yesung memulai.

"Samakan saja, aku minumnya _orange juice_ ya." Jawab Donghae sambil menyerahkan buku menu kembali ke sang _waitress_ yang sedang mencatat pesanan Yesung.

"_Ne_, saya ulangi ya, _Seafood pancake _dua, _ice vanilla latte _satu dan _orange juice _satu. Ada tambahan?" Gelengan dari kedua tamu di hadapannya menjadi jawaban terakhir sebelum ia berbalik ke arah dapur cafe.

Donghae kini menekuri ponsel miliknya, tak mengacuhkan sang _hyung _yang menatapnya intens. Namun ditatap begitu membuatnya merasa gugup juga rupanya, dengan malas ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang balik wajah di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu _hyung_!" Katanya marah. Yesung tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya terjulur mengambil ponsel dari tangan Donghae, dengan cepat ia menekan _keypad_ ponsel itu, berniat melanjutkan _game _yang beberapa saat lalu dimainkan Donghae. Dan karena ponsel miliknya telah berada di tangan Yesung, Donghae kini kehilangan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan. Beberapa saat terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah Yesung yang kini sibuk menekuri _game _di ponselnya itu. Yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam, siapa tahu Yesung merasa terganggu dan mengembalikan ponsel Donghae?

Tangan kanan Donghae kini menjadi tumpuan untuk dagunya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah di depannya.

'_Sebenarnya Yesung-_hyung_ lumayan tampan sih, bahkan mungkin lebih tampan dari Hyukkie, kulitnya juga putih seperti bayi. Matanya sipit dan sukses membuatnya terlihat imut, yang jelas dia tak kalah keren dari Kyuhyun atau Siwon.'_ Batin Donghae dalam hati, entah karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan Yesung atau apa, ia tersenyum sendiri dan itu membuat sedikit kerutan muncul di antara kedua alis Yesung yang kini memandang balik wajah Donghae karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Ehem, Hae? Kau kenapa? Terpesona?" Tanya Yesung seraya menyeringai, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae salah tingkah. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Namun sebelum Donghae sempat menyangkalnya, sang _waitress _muncul dengan anggunnya dan membawa nampan berisi pesanan di masing-masing tangannya.

"_Mianhae_, anda berdua pasti sudah lama menunggu. Ini pesanannya." Senyuman termanis dikeluakan, dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Donghae.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_," jawab Yesung sekenanya. Sang _waitress _berlalu pergi dan membiarkan kedua tamu tersebut menghabiskan santap siang mereka.

.

.

Beberapa menit hanya denting garpu-pisau yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar, sesekali mulut keduanya menyesap minuman dingin di sampingnya. Dan sepertinya keduanya belum berniat buka suara─bahkan setelah keduanya selesai makan. Suasana hening masih meresap diantara keduanya. Suara denting lonceng dari arah pintu masuk cafe terdengar, Donghae melirik sekilas melihat sepasang _namja-yeojya _yang saling bergandengan dengan wajah bahagia masuk ke dalam cafe. Seolah mendapat ilham, Donghae menyeringai, seringai tipis karena ide dadakan yang tercetus di otaknya.

"_Hyung_, aku punya permainan..." Seringai Donghae masih belum meninggalkan wajah sang _prince charming _Super Junior itu.

"Huh? Permainan? Permainan apa?" Seolah mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan, seringai Donghae semakin lebar.

"Ayo kita─"

Mendadak Yesung merasakan firasat tak menyenangkan, seolah apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae setelah ini adalah bencana yang sudah dinanti sejak dulu. Seolah Yesung tahu kalau apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae setelah ini akan membawa bencana bagi dirinya. Donghae. Dan Super Junior sendiri.

"─berselingkuh." Yesung membatu di tempatnya, menatap Donghae yang kini menyeringai kesenangan.

.

.

Yesung terdiam di kamarnya, sulit rasanya memejamkan mata dengan rasa _shock_ yang belum menghilang. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat perdebatannya dengan Donghae siang tadi.

"_Ayo kita _─"

"─_berselingkuh" Yesung membatu di tempatnya, menatap Donghae yang kini menyeringai kesenangan._

"_Apa kau sudah gila Hae?" Respon pertama dari Yesung cukup membuat Donghae terkejut karena nadanya yang mulai meninggi._

"Anni hyung. _Aku serius. Kita berselingkuh saja. Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau semakin lama Wookie itu membosankan? Aku juga mulai jenuh pada Hyukkie, dia terlalu _over-protective_ padaku. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tapi aku masih mencintai Wookie, Hae. Akupun yakin kau masih mencintai Hyukkie. Iya kan?"_

"_Hahh, memang. Tapi aku sedang jenuh _hyung_. Aku janji ini hanya permainan sementara, dan sudah pasti rahasia. Untuk mencari suasana baru saja kok!"_

"_Tapi_─" _Protes dari Yesung terpotong karena dering ponselnya sendiri. Di layar, nama Leeteuk muncul. Dengan cepat dijawabnya telepon itu, ekor matanya melirik pada Donghae yang masih tersenyum menatapnya._

"Yoboseyo..."

"_Sungie? Kalian dimana? Kami sudah di dorm sekarang. Cepat pulang." Sahutan dari seberang telepon membuat Yesung melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

"_Ah, _Ne hyung. _Kami segera pulang. Kami ada di cafe dekat dorm."_

"Arraseo_, jangan terlalu lama ya. Hyukkie khawatir sekali pada Hae. Katanya ia telepon berkali-kali tapi dia tak menjawab. Hae baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Ne_. Kami pulang sekarang _hyung. Gomawo."

"Ne."

_Dengan cepat Yesung memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku, menata barang-barangnya dan memanggil _waitress _tadi untuk membayar. Lalu segera mengajak Donghae pulang tanpa membahas pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya._

.

Gerakan Ryeowook di sampingnya membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap wajah polos yang terlihat lelah itu, tangannya menyentuh pipi Ryeowook dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sejenak Yesung terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung bergegas bangun, rupanya gerakan tiba-tiba darinya cukup membuat Ryeowook terusik dari tidurnya.

"Uhm, _hyung_? Mau kemana?" Suara serak Ryeowook terdengar, matanya setengah terbuka menatap sang kekasih sekaligus _hyung_-nya itu. Yesung tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke dapur dan mengambil minum, _chagiya._ Maaf membangunkanmu." Setelah mengangguk singkat, Ryeowook kembali terlelap. Sementara Yesung pergi keluar menuju dapur.

Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau disengaja, Donghae muncul saat Yesung tengah meneguk airnya.

"Ah, ada Yesung-_hyung _disini. Belum tidur?" Yesung yakin itu hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"_Anni. _Kau sendiri Hae?" Balas Yesung seraya meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung._" Kini giliran Donghae yang mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia berbalik menatap Yesung sejenak sebelum meminumnya habis.

Mendadak keduanya terdiam, dapur gelap itu kini hening setelah beberapa detik tadi ada beberapa suara. Entah ada apa, mendadak Yesung maju mendekati Donghae, tangannya terulur dan akhirnya bertengger manis di pinggang Donghae. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Donghae meletakkan gelasnya sejenak. Tangannya kini melingkar di leher Yesung. Mengurangi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Apa ini berarti kau menerima permainanku _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae saat merasakan kecupan lembut dari Yesung di bahunya.

"Anggap saja begitu, _chagiya_." Kata Yesung singkat. Wajahnya kini tersembunyi di pertengahan antara bahu dan leher Donghae, menyesap aroma khas sang _dongsaeng_. Sementara Donghae tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Malam itu, permainan keduanya benar-benar dimulai, padahal keduanya tahu kalau semuanya akan berubah dan tidak akan sama lagi kenapa masih nekat memulai permainan ini? Akankah perasaan lain tumbnuh dia antara Yesung dan Donghae?

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

GYAAAAA! Saya udah gila karena berani menulis fic macam ini...

**Keep **or **Delete**?

Saya ga yakin sumpah sama fic ini, saya aja dapet ide di tengah-tengah ujian.. -_-" Dan bodohnya saya memutuskan untuk mengetiknya... #plakk

Err, ada yang berminat RnR? Oh ya, ini fic perdana saya. Mohon bantuannya ya... :D

**Cloud1124**


	2. Interesting

**Title : The Game**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

** Plot dan Ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : YeWook/HaeHyuk/YeHae**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : **

"**Karena permainan ini sangat menarik..."/ "Karena kau itu uke-ku!"/Permainan Donghae dan Yesung terus berlanjut, bagaimana selanjutnya?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sinar matahari menembus gelapnya ruangan itu, menyilaukan pandangan seorang _namja _yang masih tertidur pulas beberapa detik tadi, tak hanya itu, suara teriakan dan pembicaraan beberapa orang membuat matanya mau tak mau terbuka. Hal pertama yang tertangkap retina matanya adalah sosok seorang _namja _berambut pirang yang kini sibuk berganti baju di hadapannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar untuk memperhatikannya sejenak. Belum lewat satu menit matanya fokus pada tubuh itu, sesuatu berwarna hitam─kepala seseorang, melongok ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_, ganti bajunya cepat dong! Ah, Hae-_hyung _sudah bangun. Ayo cepat turun, kita sarapan. Teukkie-_hyung _sudah teriak-teriak!" Teriak kepala tadi─Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang kini telah memakai pakaiannnya tanpa merasa kurang satupun bergegas berlari kecil menyusul Ryeowook.

"Hae, cepat gosok gigi. Jadwal kita padat nih!" Serunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Donghae memandangnya malas, dengan enggan ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya,

.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh teriakan, dapur dorm Super Junior itu akhirnya menunaikan tugas rutinnya tiap pagi. Sarapan. Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya, dengan terampil ia membagi porsi nasi pada _hyungdeul_-nya dan Kyuhyun yang kini siap dengan mangkuk mereka. Sarapan sederhana pagi ini terlewati dengan beberapa candaan di meja makan. Dan berakhir setelah sang manager masuk dan memimpin mereka untuk ke studio latihan.

**Di van pertama…**

Van pertama ini diisi oleh Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sementara sisanya menaiki van kedua yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"_Hyung_, sudah terima oleh-oleh dari Hyukkie-_hyung_? Dia memilihnya lama sekali lho.." Kata Ryeowook memecah keheningan di van itu. Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Donghae menoleh ke bagian belakang van─temapt Ryeowook duduk bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sudah kok. Aku suka sekali, Bahkan sekarang aku memakainya, lihat," serunya senang seraya menunjukkan jam tangan biru laut bermotif ikan yang kini melingkar di tangan kirinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang mendapat komentar dair kekasihnya itu.

"_Jinjja_? Syukurlah… Susah sekali lho aku menemukannya. Iya kan Wookie-_ah_?" Seru Eunhyuk ikut menoleh ke belakang, tangan kanannya kini merangkul bahu Donghae erat, wajahnya memancarkan rasa senang─ahh, jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya yang sukses memperlihatkan gigi putih beserta gusinya itu. Donghae tersenyum lebar, ia mencium kilat pipi sang kekasih sebelum berbalik untuk duduk menghadap ke depan seperti semula. Mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan perlahan ia kembali ke posisinya, namun kali ini mendekat pada tubuh Donghae. Donghae terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya menunduk sedikit untuk menangkap bibir Eunhyuk ke dalam ciumannya.

Sementara itu, di belakang, Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah bersemu, dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Pandangan mata Ryeowook terhenti pada objek di hadapannya. Seorang Kim Jong Woon kini terdiam menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sungie-_hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook perlahan sambil mengguncang pelan lengan Yesung yang ada di sampingnya. Yesung menoleh menatap wajah polo situ.

"_Anni chagiya_, hanya sedikit pusing." Senyum maut dari Yesung kini justru membuat Ryeowook tesipu malu. Ryeowook mengangguk singkat, dengan perlahan ia memiringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya kini bertumpu pada bahu Yesung, sementara tangan Yesung kini mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook perlahan.

"Ehemm, sudah pacarannya. Ayo latihan! Sudah sampai." Seruan dari Leeteuk membuat mereka semua menegakkan diri dan bersiap untuk turun dari van.

.

.

Lagu _Mr. Simple_ terdengar dari ruang latihan yang berada di bagian pojok. 8 orang _namja _kini sedang ayik nge-_dance_ dengan bersemangat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka tertawa di sela-sela gerakan tubuh mereka. Ketika lagu berakhir, Leeteuk dengan segera mematikan _tape _yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Ahh, tas yang berisi minuman pasti ketinggalan di van. Bagaimana ini?" Seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kekesalan, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, matanya terus meneliti satu persatu tumpukan tas di ujung lain ruang latihan.

"Biar kuambilkan. Aku sedang ingin bergerak nih." Seru Yesung seraya berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku ikut _hyung_!" Teriakan Donghae segera disusul dengan langkah cepat sang empunya suara, berniat menyusul sang _hyung _yang kini beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tolong ya Sungie, Hae-_ya_…" Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_," jawab keduanya serempak lalu pergi keluar.

.

"Kenapa mengikutiku Hae?" Tanya Yesung yang kini keluar dari van dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum di depannya.

"Agar _hyung _tak marah lagi." Katanya singkat. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" Kini giliran Donghae yang kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Bukankah _hyung_ marah dan cemburu melihat aku mencium Eunhyuk tadi? Buktinya tadi _hyung _tidak tersenyum sedikitpun saat latihan." Kata-kata Donghae sukses membuat tawa Yesung meledak, bahkan sampai meneteskan ar mata karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Melihat Yesung tertawa begitu kontan membuat Donghae salah tingkah. Apa yang salah dari penuturannya barusan? Rasanya tak ada. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Yesung menghentikan tawanya, tangannya mengusap air mata yang sempat meluncur jatuh dari matanya.

"Sudah selesai tertawa? Puas?" Sindir Donghae dengan wajah masam. Yesung menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu percaya diri Hae. Aku tadi memang pusing, kau dengar sendirikan? Tapi kalau kau menganggapku cemburu terserah saja," kata Yesung seraya berjalan masuk, namun sebelum tangan Yesung sempat menyentuh gagang pintu masuk, Donghae menariknya agar menatapnya. Dan yang dirasakan Yesung setelah itu adalah sebuah lumatan manis di bibirnya. Memang hanya sebentar, namun Yesung cukup senang. Donghae dengan cepat melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Yesung dengan wajah bersemu.

"Jangan pernah tertawakan aku lagi!" Katanya tergesa dan segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

Latihan kali ini akhirnya tidak bisa dilakukan hingga malam karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan setelah latihan mereka yang kelima. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Leeteuk bersikeras menentang jadwal latihan dari manager mereka yang harusnya sampai pukul 5 sore. Saat ini pukul 2, dan para anggota Super Junior sedang bersantai di dorm. Yah, walaupun tidak terhitung bersantai juga sih. Contohnya, Ryeowook kini sibuk berlatih vocal, Eunhyuk yang sibuk nge_-rap_ bersama Shindong, dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengusap-usap PSP-nya penuh kasih sayang. Sementara sisa anggota yang lain benar-benar bersantai, bahkan beberapa tertidur.

"Hae…" Bisik Yesung pada Donghae yang sedang membaca di sampingnya. Donghae melihatnya penuh tanya.

"Wae?" Donghae terkejut tatkala tangan mungil Yesung menariknya untuk pergi ke kamar Yesung.

"Hyuk, Hae kupinjam dulu. Kami ada di kamarku!" Teriaknya sebelum memasuki kamar. Eunhyuk mengangguk bingung di luar.

**Di kamar Yesung…**

"Ada apa sih _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae setelah Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang milik Yesung sendiri. Yesung tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Donghae setelah dengan sukses mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin tanya─" Yesung sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae mengecup pelan setiap bagian wajah Donghae, mulai dari dahinya, matanya, pipinya, puncak hidungnya hingga berakhir di bibir Donghae. Yesung melumat bibir Donghae lembut, dan tentunya dibalas Donghae dengan sama lembutnya.

"─tentang permainan kita." Ia melepaskan bibirnya. Mendadak tatapan matanya menunjukkan sorot penuh keseriusan. Donghae yang kini terengah-engah menunggu dengan sabar.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mengkhianati Hyuk?" Donghae terdiam, tampak berpikir keras. Sementara Yesung di sampingnya menghela nafas perlahan. Seolah telah menduga reaksi Donghae sendiri.

"_Molla hyung_. Aku─" Donghae terdiam lagi, terlihat ragu.

"Apa lebih baik kita akhiri saja permainan ini?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"_Andwae hyung_! Ini baru hari pertama! Kau tidak asyik sekali sih!" Gerutu Donhae tak terima. Yesung terbangun dari posisinya, kini punggungnya menghadap wajah Donghae.

"Lalu apa alasanmu memulai _game _ini? Bukankah kau masih mencintai Hyukkie?" Tanya Yesung, matanya terpejam sekarang, menunggu jawaban dari Donhae.

"Memang alasan 'menarik' belum cukup _hyung_?" Seketika mata Yesung terbuka, menolehkan kepalanya tiba-tiba pada Donghae di belakangnya. Dan sialnya, bukan menatap lawan bicara, bibir Yesung justru tertangkap dalam ciuman Donghae. Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, hingga akhirnya Donghae merasa nafasnya mulai habis.

Saat jarak tercipta lagi di antara mereka, keheningan turut mengekori. Keduanya terduduk saling berhadapan, dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau merasa kalau Wookie itu membosankan?" Yesung mendongak, menatap wajah Donghae yang kini menanti jawaban.

"Belakangan ini Wookie tidak mau ku'sentuh', bahkan aku tidak boleh menciumnya. Dia jadi mencurigakan setelah kembali dari China," Yesung menjawabnya lirih, ia menunduk lagi kali ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku semalam? Kelihatannya kau sangat mencintai Wookie, _hyung_."

"Karena aku tertarik," Yesung mendongak, namun kini ia menyeringai menatap Donghae yang kini balas menyeringai. Keduanya tertawa setelah itu. Bahkan anggota lain yang mendengarnya sampai berjengit bingung mendengar tawa kedua orang itu.

"Jadi, alasan kita sampai saat ini hanya itu _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Yesung ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_Ne, _karena permainan ini sangat menarik." Gumam Yesung sebelum kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada _dongsaeng_ yang kini berstatus menjadi selingkuhannya itu.

"Ah, Hae…" Panggil Yesung menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"_Wae hyung_?" Tanya Donghae kesal. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pernah menciumku duluan, _arra_?"

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Karena kau itu uke-ku!" Seru Yesung sebelum kembali melanjutkan ciumannya yang tertunda. Sementara Donghae mematung karena kata-katanya.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Pendek ya? -.- #pundung

Mian.. maklumi ya, author lagi ujiann…

Oh iyaa… Terimakasih atas respon luar biasa dari reader di ch 1… Cloud gak nyangka banget lhoo… Neomu neomu gamsahamnida! :D

**Oh ya, apa para reader mau mampir ke profile saya untuk sekedar nge-vote pair akhir cerita ini?** Saya masih bingung sama pair akhirnya… Ditunggu lho! :D

**Big thanks for:**

**Anna Lau** . Mimiyeon . **(No Name)**

Gamers cho . **Cho Tika Hyun** . AngeLove

**Ma'on Clouds** . Elfishy . **Hitomi Mi Chan**

CloudYesungiElf . **Kyumin saranghae** . Hyera

**Rika** . AngelFishy . **Wulan yeppo** . Chacha95

**Oktavlovejaejoongtoomuch **.Saeko Hichoru .** Cloucindy**

Diitactorlove . **Enno KimLee** . Dr. Kimchie

**Jongwoonieswife-sj** . xxmii . **VitaMinnieMin**

Shin Ri Aoki . **blacknancho21** . kim hyumin

And **Silent Reader!**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan… RnR?

**Cloud1124**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Title : The Game**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

** Plot dan ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : YeWook/HaeHyuk/YeHae**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : **

**Donghae sakit? Yesung khawatir bukan main, namun Eunhyuk lebih berhak untuk merawatnya. Tunggu, apa ini berarti Yesung cemburu?/"Saranghae..."/** **"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku Hyung?"/**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berbulan-bulan terlewati tanpa ada hal yang mencolok. Begitu pula hubungan antara Yesung dan Donghae yang sama sekali tak ada halangan. Keduanya masih menyempatkan diri untuk berdua di antara padatnya jadwal masing-masing. Dan ajaibnya, tak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun dari anggota yang lain, termasuk Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Contohnya saat ini, keduanya sengaja menerima permintaan sang _leader_ untuk membelikan _ice cream _untuk semua anggota, terlebih lagi hari ini Zhou Mi dan Henry datang berkunjung ke _dorm _mereka karena jadwal Super Junior yang kebetulan kosong selama 2 hari.

"Hae-_ya_, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Yesung seraya memperhatikan berbagai jenis rasa yang ada di toko itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _ice cream Hyung,_" kata Donghae lesu seraya memeluk lengan Yesung manja.

"_Wae_? Kau sakit?" suara Yesung terdengar khawatir, Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" Donghae terdiam sebentar, ia melirik jam tangan pemberian Eunhyuk yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Gwaenchana Hyung, _kalau sudah selesai kita pulang saja," Yesung mengangguk bingung dan segera membayar _ice cream _yang dibelinya, lalu bergegas pulang bersama Donghae yang makin erat memeluk lengannya.

.

Beberapa anggota Super Junior berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_. Sesekali candaan terdengar sekedar untuk menunggu dua orang yang masih belum datang.

"Kami pulang," sapaan singkat dari Yesung membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo kita makan _ice cream_-nya!" ajak Leeteuk bersemangat, yang langsung disambut dengan tingkah anggota lain yang memperebutkan tas berisi _ice cream _itu.

"Hae-_ya_, kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul setelah melihat Donghae yang diam saja tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Yesung.

"Aku sedikit pusing, mungkin lebih baik aku istirahat saja," katanya sebelum berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Heechul memandangnya maklum.

Yesung berdiri, melangkah ke dapur guna mencari sang kekasih yang tak terlihat di ruang tengah sejak tadi. Begitu menemukan sosok yang dicari, ia segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu sukses membuat Ryeowook terkejut, wajahnya mengernyit tak suka.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah mengejutkanku! Kau tidak mau aku mati muda karena jantungan 'kan?" Yesung berjengit mendengar nada bicara Ryeowook yang sedikit kasar. Namun ia tetap tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang sang kekasih.

"_Anni_. Kau sedang apa?" Ryeowook tersenyum. Lalu menunjukkan beberapa _cup_ ramen instan yang ada di meja.

"Tadi Mimi-_ge _dan Hyukie-_hyung _mengeluh sudah lapar, tapi aku sedang malas memasak, jadi kubuatkan ramen saja. _Hyung _mau?" tawarnya dengan senyum manis, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil satu _cup_ ramen lagi.

Yesung mendekat lagi ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam _cup_ ramen tadi. Dengan cepat Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook, membuat sang kekasih terlonjak dan menoleh padanya.

"Kalau _Hyung _masih terus menciumku, jangan harap aku mau bicara padamu hari ini!" serunya kesal. Yesung tersenyum pahit. Ini dia sifat Ryeowook yang tak berubah sejak ia pulang dari China beberapa bulan lalu, dan karena sifat ini juga Yesung memutuskan untuk 'bermain' bersama Donghae. Yesung tak ingin mencurigai apapun dari sifat Ryeowook ini, namun semakin lama justru sifat Ryeowook semakin mencurigakan. Dan ini cukup membuat Yesung dilema.

"Kalau sudah jadi nanti panggil aku di kamar ya _chagiya_," Yesung berlalu keluar, awalnya memang menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah pintu yang separuh terbuka, Yesung mengintip ke dalam sejenak. Menemukan Donghae yang kini tertidur pulas, namun berkeringat. Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk dan mendekat. Tangannya mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, dengan lembut ia menyeka peluh di dahi dan leher Donghae, tak sengaja kulitnya bersinggungan dengan leher Donghae, akhirnya Yesung sadar bahwa suhu tubuh Donghae naik. Yesung mendadak sadar akan satu hal. Donghae demam.

Dengan tergesa Yesung keluar dan menuju dapur. Segera mengobrak-abrik rak untuk mencari baskom kecil.

"_Hyung _cari apa?" tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesung masuk dengan wajah khawatir dan langkah terburu.

"Aku cari baskom. Oh ya, Wookie-_ya_, aku minta handuk kecil dan air hangat ya," pintanya sementara tangannya kini telah memegang baskom kecil berwarna biru.

"An, _ne_. Memang untuk apa _Hyung_? Mau mengompres ya?" Yesung mengangguk singkat, tangannya dengan sigap menerima handuk dan air hangat yang diberikan Ryeowook, lalu berlalu pergi. Sementara Ryeowook memandangnya bingung.

Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedang mengobrol di dekat dapur terkejut saat melihat Yesung yang lewat dengan tangan memgang baskom berisi air hangat, handuk kecil tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa Sungie?" Heechul menghentikan langkah Yesung sesaat. Yesung memandangnya kesal.

"Menyingkirlah _Hyung_! Aku ingin mengompres Donghae. Dia demam," katanya seraya meninggalkan Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"_Mwo_, demam? Tunggu Sungie, aku ikut!" seru Leeteuk, dengan langkah terburu ia mengikuti Yesung dan masuk ke kamar Donghae, meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

.

Yesung melangkah masuk ke kamar Donghae, menemukan Eunhyuk yang kini tertidur di sisi ranjang Donghae, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Donghae. Dengan langkah perlahan Yesung mendekat ke ranjang Donghae, dengan lembut ia mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae. Setelah memastikan bahwa demamnya sudah turun, Yesung menunduk sedikit untuk mencium kening Donghae, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia takut seandainya Eunhyuk bangun dan marah lagi padanya. Eh, marah? Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu saat Yesung sedang mengompres Donghae bersama Leeteuk, Eunhyuk masuk dengan wajah kesal. Memarahinya sedemikian rupa karena tak memberitahu dirinya bahwa kini sang kekasih tengah demam. Walaupun akhirnya Leeteuk berhasil melerai 'perang bisik-bisik' keduanya, tetap saja Eunhyuk masih menyimpan amarah tersendiri pada Yesung yang akhirnya pergi untuk memakan ramen dinginnya.

Ponsel Yesung berdering di sakunya, untunglah kini ia sudah berada di luar kamar Donghae. Ia menemukan nama Ki Bum di layar ponselnya, dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yoboseyo _Bummie," sapanya singkat.

"_Yoboseyo Hyung_, kudengar Hae-_hyung _sakit. Apa benar?" suara di seberang terdengar sedikit khawatir. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne_, tadi dia demam. Tapi sekarang sudah turun, tenang saja Bum-_ah_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan pada Hae-_hyung_, aku menyesal tak bisa menjenguknya hari ini. Aku sedang sibuk sekali. Bisa 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"_Ne_, akan kusampaikan. Kau tenang saja dan focus pada pekerjaanmu. _Arra_?"

"_Arraseo, gomawo Hyung_," telepon ditutup. Yesung memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya. Tubuhnya berbalik hendak masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Namun pandangannya terhenti pada sosok mungil kekasihnya yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan sosok tinggi di sampingnya. Zhou Mi. Sedang apa mereka?

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat, namun tak seberat saat ia mulai tertidur tadi. Donghae merasa tangannya di genggam seseorang, dengan cepat ia menoleh.

"_Hyu─_" kata-katanya langsung terputus ketika yang didapatinya bukan orang yang diharapkan. Donghae tersenyum pahit.

"Hyukie-_chagi_, bangunlah," dengan perlahan diguncangnya bahu Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terbangun perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun _chagiya_? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tak apa-apa Hyuk," Donghae menegakkan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan bantuan Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang kau makan ya, biar kusuapi," Eunhyuk dengan terampil menyuapkan bubur buatan Ryeowook ke dalam mulut Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dengan patuh, sedikit rasa sesal merayap di hatinya. Seandainya orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, orang yang menyuapinya sekarang, dan orang yang mencemaskan dirinya sekarang adalah Yesung. Tunggu, apa Donghae baru saja mengharapkan Yesung?

.

Yesung terdiam di kamarnya, dadanya sesak. Nyeri. Yesung sadar kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Yesung cemburu. Ya, cemburu. Ahh, kalian pasti mengira Yesung cemburu pada Ryeowook 'kan? Sayangnya itu salah besar. Saat ini Kim Jongwoon sedang cemburu pada Lee Hyukjae. Sudah pasti karena seorang Lee Donghae.

Yesung melihat semuanya, bagaimana Donghae terbangun, membangunkan Eunhyuk, begitu pula saat Eunhyuk menyuapkan bubur pada Donghae. Dan karena melihat hal itu, Yesung cemburu.

Yesung ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya kalau saja Ryeowook tak masuk ke kamar bersama Zhou Mi di belakangnya. Keduanya tertawa. Namun seketika tawanya terhenti saat melihat sosok Yesung duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah frustasi, suasana berubah canggung.

"Kalian akan mengobrol? Aku akan keluar," kata Yesung kalem, sebelum ia berlalu disempatkannya tersenyum singkat pada Zhou Mi.

.

Malam tiba, anggota Super Junior ditambah Zhou Mi dan Henry kini berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Ryeowook bersama Sungmin datang dengan membawa beberapa piring di tangan. Hampir saja Ryeowook terjatuh kalau saja Zhou Mi tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan sigap. Beberapa saat mereka berdua bertahan pada posisi berpelukan seperti itu, para anggota melirik pada Yesung yang kini melamun dan bersikap cuek. Leeteuk berdehem untuk memecah keheningan, dan itu membuat Zhou Mi otomatis melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya merona. Setelah itu acara makan berlangsung tanpa hal yang berarti.

Acara makan malam memang sudah selesai, namun rasanya tak ada yang berniat untuk meninggalkan meja makan. Semuanya sibuk bercanda dan mengobrol bersama.

"Hae-_ya_, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Yesung, dengan dagunya ia memberi kode menunjuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Donghae mengangguk bingung, ia berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya, lalu bergegas mengikuti Yesung ke kamarnya.

**Di kamar Yesung…**

Yesung mengunci pintunya sebelum ia duduk di hadapan Donghae.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan permainan kita, Hae," katanya lirih, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_Wae_? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Donghae was-was. Entah mengapa hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku rasa, aku_─" _Donghae menahan napasnya.

"─menyukaimu," tubuh Donghae tersentak, matanya terbelalak memandang Yesung yang kini menunduk. Donghae terdiam, namun ada kesenangan tersendiri yang membuncah di dadanya.

Donghae sudah lama sadar, kalau iapun menyukai _Hyung_-nya ini. Donghae selalu menahan perasaannya karena takut ia akan sakit hati, dan ia takut akan ada yang terluka karenanya.

Cukup lama kamar itu hening, namun akhirnya sebuah isakan kecil terdengar di sana. Donghae tersentak. Yesung menangis.

"_Wae Hyung? Gwaenchanayeo_?" tangan Donghae mengguncang bahu Yesung yang bergetar, suara isakan itu timbul tenggelam, terlihat sekali Yesung berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, tapi aku tidak bisa─" Donghae terdiam.

"─aku tidak bisa melukai hati Wookie. Aku tidak mau Hae. _Mianhae _Hae-_ya_," Donghae lagi-lagi tersentak. Perasaan senang yang tadi berada di hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping, seolah-olah ia baru saja didorong jatuh setelah diterbangkan ke nirwana.

Kini isakan itu bertambah keras, karena tak hanya Yesung yang menangis. Donghae juga terisak.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku _Hyung_?" tanyanya di sela isakannya. Yesung mendongak, menatap pipi Donghae yang kini dialiri air mata bening itu.

"_Uljima _Hae, _uljima. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae,_" Kedua lengan Yesung terulur, mendekap tubuh Donghae yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Kita akhiri saja ya? Kita sudah cukup bodoh memulainya. Aku tak mau kita terjatuh terlalu dalam," Yesung melepas pelukannya.

"_Arraseo Hyung_, _gomawo_ karena telah memberikan 3 bulan terindah _Hyung_," Donghae berdiri, isakannya terhenti, namun air mata masih mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Donghae melangkah keluar dengan cepat, Yesung setengah berlari menyusulnya.

"Leeteuk _-hyung_, aku tidak pulang hari ini. Jangan cari aku," kata-kata Donghae membuat semua orang terkejut, terlebih melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, dan wajah menyesal Yesung yang juga menangis.

Donghae berlari meninggalkan _dorm_. Yesung hendak mengejarnya, kalau saja pukulan telak dari Eunhyuk tak mendarat di pipinya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DONGHAE?" teriakan dari Eunhyuk membuat semuanya terkejut. Dengan cepat Zhou Mi bersama Si Won menahan tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini bersiap memukul Yesung lagi. Sementara Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Leeteuk menghampiri Yesung yang tersungkur di lantai.

.

Malam ini suara musik tak terdengar dari _dorm _yang biasanya ramai itu. Lima orang penghuninya sedang asyik bersantai, sampai akhirnya terdengar bel dari arah pintu. Dengan tergesa Yunho membukakan pintu, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya dari Super Junior datang dengan penampilan berantakan dan bersimbah air mata.

"Hae-_ya_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yunho-_hyung_, boleh aku menginap di sini malam ini?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Oke, ini juga pendek… -.- #pundung

Mian, cloud gak pinter bikin cerita yang panjang-panjang.

Soalnya cloud gak pinter bikin deskripsi. -_-"

Mian jg kali ini ga update kilat.. Ulangan Cloud susaaahhh… #stress

Oh ya, mungkin **chap depan udah tamat** lhoo…

Jadi tungguin ya..

Dan tentang pair, dengan berat hati Cloud mengumumkan bahwa ini akan jadi **YeHae**...

Mian untuk HaeHyuk/YeWook shipper… #bungkukdalamdalam

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader dan reviewer di fic ini… Untuk Pujian, kritik, dan concrit-nya… Semuanya sangat berharga buat Cloud~ :D**

Yosh! Mind to RnR? :D

**Cloud1124**


	4. Happy Ending

**a/n:**

Annyeong... Tumben 'kan ketemu Cloud di awal cerita... :D

Cloud Cuma mau bilang... Ini **Last Chapter** tapi kemungkinan bakal ada **sekuel**, reader mau kan?

Untuk beberapa reader yang minta ini ditambah chap-nya, mianhae, cloud ga bisa.. Soalnya besok Cloud udah harus siap-siap untuk study wisata ke Jkt-Bdg, jadi ga ada waktu ngetik.. Itupun baru pulang Kamis/Jumat dpn... Oke-oke?

Emm.. daripada Cloud kebanyakan ngomong, selamat menikmati last chapter ini yaa...

Btw, ada YunJae loohh... #tunjuktunjuk #ditamparJae :p

* * *

><p><strong>Title : The Game<strong>

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

** Plot dan ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member ( + DBSK/TVXQ member)**

**Pairing : YeWook/HaeHyuk/YeHae**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : **

**Permainan Yesung dan Donghae menemui bagian akhir. Apakah mereka akan bersama?/"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia..."/"Na do saranghae, chagiya."/Donghae tersenyum.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jung Yunho. _Namja _tampan itu memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Di belakangnya seorang _namja_ berparas cantik mengikuti.

"Donghae-_ya_, ini sudah hampir siang. Kau belum sarapan 'kan? Ayo kita makan," Yunho meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping ranjang yang kini diduduki oleh seorang _namja _tampan yang sedang melamun; Donghae.

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan _hyung_-nya itu, Donghae tetap bersikap tak acuh. Pandangannya kosong menatap keluar jandela, di pipinya masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata karena tangisannya semalam. Jaejoong melangkah mendekat, menepuk bahu Yunho dan menyuruhnya mundur, Yunho hanya menurut dan melangkah mundur.

"Hae-_ya_, kau mau kusuapi? Ayo buka mulutmu," Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang kini menggenggam sendok, mengarahkannya pada Donghae yang kini masih melamun. Jaejoong menghela napas, meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan akhirnya duduk di samping Donghae diikuti Yunho yang melakukan hal sama.

"Hae-_ya_, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tiba-tiba dating sampil menangis, melarang kami menghubungi _dorm_-mu, dan tetap diam begini. _Gwaenchanayeo_?" Yunho menepuk bahu Donghae berkali-kali dengan lembut, Donghae menoleh memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipinya sendiri, menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di sana.

"Mau bercerita Hae-_ya_?" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Donghae menarik napas panjang, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

.

Eunhyuk masih belum berniat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya masih pusing dan berat setelah pembicaraan panjang semalam. Yah, walaupun tak bisa di sebut pembicaraan juga karena lebih pantas disebut dengan pertengkaran antara Yesung dan dirinya.

_Semua anggota Super Junior tanpa Donghae berkumpul di ruang tangah _dorm, _Semuanya mematung dengan canggung, seolah menunggu sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan meledak._

"_Kim Jongwoon, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" merasa jengah dengan canggungnya suasana, Leeteuk buka suara. Matanya menatap penuh selidik pada _namja _tampan yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk, sementara di sampingnya Ryeowook sibuk mengompres bekas pukulan Eunhyuk di pipi kiri Yesung. Suasana hening sesaat, Eunhyuk mendongak dan menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan menakutkan._

"_Aku ingin kau menceritakan pada kami semuanya _Hyung,_ Semuanya," katanya penuh penekanan. Yesung menarik napas, menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya dengan lembut._

"_Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku dan Donghae makan siang bersama," semua orang menegakkan diri di posisi duduk mereka, menyimak dengan serius semua kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut sang _art of voice _itu._

"_Dia mengusulkan permainan bodoh padaku, dan bodohnya lagi aku menerimanya," semuanya mengernyit bingung. Yesung menarik napas lagi._

"_Dia menawarkan padaku agar kami berselingkuh," dengan sukses semua orang di situ tersentak kaget. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Leeteuk masih bersikap tenang, menoleh sebentar untuk melihat reaksi para _dongsaeng-_nya, ia menoleh kembali pada Yesung._

"_Lanjutkan, Jongwoon-_ah_," Yesung mengangguk singkat. Pandangannya beralih pada Eunhyuk yang kini mematung dengan tangan terkepal erat._

"_Donghae sendiri bilang padaku kalau ia mulai merasa jenuh padamu Hyukjae! Dia bilang kau sering memperlakukannya dengan kasar!" suara Yesung menajam, matanya memandang penuh kemarahan pada Eunhyuk._

"_Aku tak pernah bersikap kasar pada orang yang kucintai Kim Jongwoon!" sangkal Eunhyuk keras. Leeteuk menegakkan dirinya, merasakan perang sudah dimulai._

"_Bersikaplah sopan pada _hyung_-mu Hyukjae-_ya_! Dan Jongwoon-_ah_, kau tak berhak menyudutkan Eunhyuk, itu masalah pribadinya dengan Donghae," semuanya terdiam, Eunhyuk membuang muka dan lebih memilih menatap karpet di bawah kakinya, sementara Yesung memilih memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut._

"_Aku dan Donghae menjalani hubungan rahasia ini sampai sekarang, tapi tadi aku bilang padanya untuk mengakhiri semua ini," suara Yesung bergetar menahan tangis, Heechul mendekat padanya dan mengusap bahunya pelan._

"_Aku bilang bahwa aku tak mau membuat siapapun terluka, terutama Wookie," merasa namanya disebut, Ryeowook menoleh, memandang penuh iba pada _namja _yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu._

"_Lalu kenapa kalian menangis, bukankah ini hanya suatu permainan iseng saja _Hyung_?"suara Shindong terdengar kali ini, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kini berada di benak seluruh anggota. Yesung diam tak menjawab, air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, isakan kecil terdengar danbahunya bergetar pelan. Heechul memandangnya penuh mengertian, diraihnya bahu sang _dongsaeng_, merangkul tubuh Yesung yang kini semakin terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dekapan Heechul._

"_Apa kau mencintainya, Sungie?" tanya Heechul lembut, masih merangkul Yesung erat, memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada Yesung yang kini merasa sangat tertekan. Yesung terdiam tak mampu menjawab, namun semuanya tahu, perkataan Heechul benar, seorang Kim Jongwoon telah jatuh hati pada Lee Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya._

"_Kenapa harus Donghae, _Hyung_? KENAPA?" teriakan dari Eunhyuk membuat semuanya terlonjak, Yesung melepaskan rangkulan Heechul, menatap tajam pada Enhyuk yang kini menatap dirinya penuh kebencian._

"_KAU TAK BERHAK MELARANGKU UNTUK JATUH CINTA PADA SIAPAPUN LEE HYUKJAE!" giliran Yesung yang berteriak penuh emosi, semuanya kini terdiam, tak berniat menginterupsi pertengkaran keduanya, bahkan sang _leader _sekalipun._

"_TAPI PADA AKHIRNYA KAU MEMBUATNYA SAKIT _HYUNG_! KAU HANYA AKAN MENYAKITINYA! HARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU!" Eunhyuk berdiri, mendekat pada Yesung. Siwon meraih tangannya, namun ditepisnya tangan itu dengan kasar. Yesung mendongak, menatap Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Aku selalu menghormatimu _Hyung, _aku selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia dan tertawa seperti anggota lain. Aku menyayangimu sebagai _hyung_ yang sangat baik, tapi kenapa _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tega?" Yesung bisa melihat butiran kristal cair kini terjatuh dari mata Eunhyuk_

"_Aku tahu aku salah Hyuk, _jeongmal mianhae_," tangis Yesung kembali pecah, namun kini semuanya sadar itu bukan tangisan sakit atau apapun, itu adalah tangis penyesalan yang tulus dari hati Yesung._

"_Tunggu _Hyung_, bukankah yang paling sedih seharusnya adalah Li Xiu-_ge_?" suara Henry sukses membuat semuanya menoleh pada Ryeowook yang kini terdiam di samping kiri memandangnya takut-takut, namun seolah tanpa beban, Ryeowook tersenyum._

"_Sebenarnya sedikit tak enak kalau aku bercerita di sini sekarang, namun karena kejadian ini sepertinya pengakuanku harus kupercepat," anggota Super Junior lain memandangnya penuh tanya. Namun hanya Zhou Mi yang mengangguk mengerti._

"_Rencananya aku dan Mimi-_ge_ akan bercerita tentang ini esok pagi, namun sepertinya aku harus mengakui sekarang, bahwa aku─" Ryeowook meremas tangannya sendiri, memandang ketakutan pada semua _hyung _dan _dongsaeng-_nya._

"─_selingkuh dengan Mimi-_ge_ sejak beberapa bulan lalu," mendengar itu Heechul langsung melompat dari duduknya dengan wajah emosi._

"Omo, _ada apa sih di sini? Kenapa _dongsaeng_-ku kerjaannya selingkuh semua?" tanyanya frustasi, Heechul pergi ke dapur sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air._

_Yesung terdiam, entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak marah atas pengakuan Ryeowook barusan, justru ada rasa senang yang menyusup di hatinya. Bebannya seolah menghilang, namun seketika rasa senang itu menghilang kala wajah Donghae yang berlinang air mata terbayang di benaknya. Yesung sadar ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah, ia bilang pada Donghae bahwa ia memilih Ryeowook, namun ternyata Ryeowook justru meninggalkannya. Yesung ingin sekali bertemu Donghae sekarang, bertemu dengannya dan menarik semua kata-katanya._

"_Kau tahu _Hyung_? Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan jangan harap kau bisa kembali pada Donghae setelah menyakitinya seperti ini," Eunhyuk menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu melangkah menjauh dan masuk kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras._

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, ia menghampiri pintu dengan penuh keengganan. Dengan malas di bukanya pintu, ia melihat Siwon dan Shindong berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian rapi.

"Err, _Hyung_ mau ikut tidak? Kami mau mencari Donghae," tanya Siwon hati-hati, Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Benar juga, hari sudah siang, namun sepertinya Donghae belum berniat untuk pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil jaket dulu," kata Eunhyuk seraya berbalik. Siwon dan Shindong tersenyum menatapnya.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dingin dan sebuah gelas kosong. Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang melihatnya bergegas menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk bersama mereka di ruang tengah _dorm_.

"Boo, dia tidak mau makan ya?" mata Yunho menatap semangkuk bubur dingin yang bahkan tak berkurang, Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"_Ne_, dia hanya mau minum. Setelah bercerita penuh tangisan begitu dia jadi lelah, sekarang dia tidur Yun," Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Yunho, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Cinta itu kejam ya, Yun," bisik Jaejoong pelan. Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Kejam bagaimana? Oh ya Boo, Donghae bercerita apa saja? Kau kenapa menyuruhku keluar sih?" tanya Yunho kesal. Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"Donghae bilang bahwa sudah 3 bulan ini dia berselingkuh dari Hyukjae," Changmin terjungkal dari duduknya di sofa. Sementara Yoochun kini sibuk menepuk punggung Junsu yang tersedak teh-nya.

"_MWO_? Selingkuh, Boo? Dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho terkejut, Jaejoong tak menduga tanggapan _dongsaeng_-nya akan seheboh ini. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dia bilang, dia jatuh cinta dan berselingkuh dengan Yesung-_hyung_," jawab Jaejoong, Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, dahinya berkerut.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat orang selingkuh, ternyata mengerikan ya akhirnya," komentarnya singkat. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"_Eomma, Appa_!" panggil Changmin tiba-tiba. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang merasa dipanggil menoleh bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak mau mencoba selingkuh? Sepertinya akan menakjubkan kalau melihat _Eomma _menangis seperti itu," katanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"_YA_! KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT MAKAN MALAM SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Jaejoong marah, sementara kepala Changmin kini menerima pukulan dari nampan yang dibawa Yunho Ahh, _Poor _Changmin.

.

.

Yesung terdiam di dapur _dorm _Super Junior, merasa sedikit kesepian. Sebenarnya maklum saja, bagaimana tidak kesepian kalau ia hanya sendirian karena dipaksa Leeteuk dan Heechul untuk tinggal di rumah. Jujur saja, Yesung adalah orang yang paling khawatir dengan perginya Donghae, bagaimanapun juga Donghae pergi karenanya, dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Dengan enggan Yesung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintu depan dengan terburu-buru dan suara keras. Yesung setengah berlari membuka pintu, mendapati _maknae_ dari _boyband _DBSK datang dengan wjah penuh peluh, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

"Changmin? _Waeyeo_?" di hadapannya, Changmin masih mengatur wajahnya. Yesung memandangnya heran.

"_Eomma_, eh maksudnya Jae-_hyung_ menyuruhku berlari kesini. Donghae sekarang demam, siapapun harus segera datang ke _dorm_," katanya dengan gaya seolah pembawa berita kerajaan, mendengarnya membuat Yesung terbelalak. Apakah Changmin berkata bahwa Donghae demam? Lagi?

"Maksudmu sekarang Donghae ada di _dorm _DBSK?" tanyanya tajam, Changmin mengangguk singkat. Yesung hendak berlari keluar untuk pergi ke _dorm_ DBSK, namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Apakah Donghae masih mau bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian semalam? Apakah Donghae membencinya sekarang? Pertanyaan itu berputar cepat di pikiran sang _art of voice_. Sementara Changmin memandangnya tak sabar.

"_Kajja Hyung_! Aku bisa dimarahi Jae-_hyung_ kalau tak segera pulang!" katanya kesal, ia menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar. Melihatnya Yesung tersenyum.

"Kau pulang saja Min, nanti akan ada yang ke sana, tenang saja," katanya perlahan, senyum pahit terulas di bibirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak _Hyung _saja?" tanyanya bingung. Yesung menggeleng singkat, merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban, Changmin memutuskan untuk pamit dan pulang ke _dorm_-nya sendiri.

Yesung masuk kembali ke _dorm_, tangannya mengambil ponsel dari saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. Dengan cepat jemarinya menekan _keypad _ponsel, mencari sebuah nama yang sejak tadi ada di otaknya. Setelah menemukannya, ibu jarinya menekan tombol '_call_'.

"_Yoboseyo _Hyukie-_ya_, aku tahu dimana Donghae sekarang."

.

Donghae bisa melihatnya, Yesung ada di sana, dengan tangan yang merangkul pinggang Ryeowook dengan mesra. Pandangan Yesung padanya tak dapat diartikan, seolah merendahkan dan melecehkan Donghae. Donghae menangis, tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok Yesung, namun semakin dekat ia pada sosok Yesung, justru tangannya tak bisa mencapai sosok itu. Air mata mulai menetes di kedua pipinya.

"_Gajima Hyung_!_ Gajima, _jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya tersedu. Sosok Yesung semakin jauh dari jangakauannya. Sampai akhirnya tangan Donghae dapat meraih sosok itu, didekapnya erat tubuh Yesung yang kini sendirian.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _Hyung_, _saranghaeyo Hyung_," isakan Donghae perlahan menghilang.

"_Ne, na do saranghae _Hae-_ya_," Donghae mendengarnya, tapi suara itu berbeda, dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan melepas pelukannya, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Yesung, namun Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Tubuh Donghae menegang, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan sedikit menjauh dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie-_chagi_, kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Donghae pelan, tangannya gemetar hebat dalam selimut, ketakutan melandanya. Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk mendengar smua igauannya barusan, yah, Donghae yakin Eunhyuk memang mendengar semuanya.

"Yesung _-hyung_ meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera ke sini, katanya kau demam," Eunhyuk menepuk kepala Donghae beberapa saat, sementara Donghae menunduk dan terdiam. Bahkan Yesung tak mau menemuinya lagi?

"Apa kita memang sudah tak bisa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, Donghae mendongak, mendapati tatapan memelas dari Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu _chagiya_?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kalau tebakannya benar, pasti Eunhyuk sudah tahu semuanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Hae, aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang kalian," Eunhyuk kini terdiam, menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara lagi.

"Aku tahu hubungan antara kau dan Yesung-_hyung_, Hae," Eunhyuk membuka matanya, menatap sosok Donghae yang kini terdiam. Eunhyuk menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya, tak lama terdengar isakan dari sana.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya.

"Apapun Hyuk," bisik Donghae.

"Berjanjilah─" Eunhyuk menurunkan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan wajah putihnya yang berlinang air mata, senyum tipis terulas di sana. Ia berdiri, mundur perlahan menjauh dari ranjang tempat Donghae duduk sekarang. Sampai akhirnya tangannya berhasil menyentuh kenop pintu.

"─kau akan bahagia," katanua sebelum keluar dari kamar Donghae dan menutup pintunya. Di dalam kamar Donghae membeku, perlahan butiran-butiran kristal cair menetes lagi di pipinya. Bahunya bergetar pelan, namun di wajahnya terbentuk senyum kecil.

"_Gomawo _Hyukie."

.

.

Junsu dan Yoochun kini sibuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang menangis di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka, Changmin sedang menikmati camilannya, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih untuk mengobrol berdua di dapur.

"Yun, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini sedang meminum teh hangatnya.

"Bagaimana apanya, Boo?" tanya Yunho seraya meletakkan cangkir putihnya. Jaejoong menatapnya kesal.

"Apa menurutmu keputusan Eunhyuk untuk melepas Donghae sudah benar?"

"_Molla_, tapi ini lebih baik daripada akhirnya Eunhyuk yang terluka karena Donghae sudah tak mencintainya lagi 'kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti di sampingnya.

"Kau benar Yun, lebih baik Donghae bersama orang yang dicintainya," komentar Jaejoong seraya merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho. Yunho tersenyum.

"Itu sudah seharusnya, Boo."

.

Donghae membuka mata tatkala seseorang mencium kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan ia menajamkan pengelihatannya memastikan ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Yesung tersenyum lembut. Dengan segera Donghae bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera memeluk sosok _hyung_-nya itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak akan _chagiya_," Yesung membalas pelukan Donghae sama eratnya. Tiba-tiba Donghae tersentak.

"Bagaimana dengan Wookie, _Hyung_?" bisiknya ketakutan. Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, Wookie aman di tangan Zhou Mi," balasnya seraya mencium bahu Donghae lembut. Sang lawan bicara terdiam sebentar, seolah berpikir keras.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie dan Zhou Mi juga─" Donghae sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, menanti jawaban dari Yesung.

"_Ne_, mereka juga 'bermain' Hae," Donghae mengangguk mengerti, sementara Yesung makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa ini berrti kita memulai semuanya dari awal, Hae?" Donghae tersenyum, dilepasnya pelukan itu. Menatap langsung mata Yesung.

"_Ne Hyung_, tapi sekarang serius ya," candanya pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"_Saranghae Hyung,"_ bisik Donghae pelan.

"_Na do saranghae, chagiya,"_ balas Yesung lembut.

Kini semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi, tentunya dalam hubungan dan kondisi yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi permainan rahasia di antara mereka. Hanya ada satu hubungan yang keterikatan satu sama lain yang indah. Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Oke, apa ini sudah panjang? #ketakutan

Cloud selalu berusaha manjangin kata per katanya lho. Semoga cukup puas ya..

Untuk endingnya, mian kalo ngegantung dan ga asyik.

Cloud tetap ga bisa nemuin ending selain itu.. #headbang

Readers tecinta sekalian.. Gomawo untuk semua review selama fanfic ini mengudara (?)… Itu adalah hadiah terindah buat Cloud, terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah bersedia memfavorit dan mengalert fic serta author gila ini, juga buat silent reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya cuma sekedar buat baca fic abal ini… Jeongmal Gomawo!

Oh ya, semoga dengan adanya fic ini, dapat melahirkan (?) YeHae shipper baru! #soraksorak

Untuk yang mau sekuel atau request fic bisa hubungi Cloud di FB : **Rasthie Cloud Karenia** yang pp-nya gambar Yeppa, oke?

Tapi mungkin bakalan dibuat minggu depan atau kapanpun yang cloud sendiri ga bisa janji… #plakk

Rasanya ini sudah terlalu panjang, cukup sekian dari Cloud.. Sampai jumpa di fanfic cloud berikutnya… RnR? :D

.

_P.s: Sudah liat avatar di profil Cloud? Keren lho…! YeHae gituuu... #pamer #plakk (baru di update jadi mungkin belum keliatan sekarang)  
><em>

**Cloud1124**


End file.
